Asshole Father
by McFif
Summary: songfic. Cartman is sick of South Park and wants to leave, together with Butters. But Butters is still to scared to go against his parents. Eric x Butters Whoa, I suck at descriptions XD;;


Asshole father

_I waited for you yesterday…  
I waited and missed the last train…_

Eric Cartman sighed deeply and leaned himself against the cold wall, once again looking over to the dark-green house.  
From his spot he had a perfect view into **his** room, so he could see that there was still light on…  
Either, the boy was taking his time or he wouldn't come at all. And that would be worse.  
Cartman breathed into his hands, trying desperately to keep them from freezing to death.  
Besides, not knowing whether Butters would come or not nearly killed him.  
"Fuck sake!" Cartman cursed, pushing himself away from the wall.  
It was enough. He wouldn't wait any longer.  
Determined he walked up beneath Butters' window and picked up a little stone from the ground.  
Causing a small noise it hit the glass.

_I waited to say…  
That I'd fallen in love with your way…_

After a few seconds Butters' face appeared at the window, his big, blue eyes red from crying.  
Eric hide the guilt, that immediately started to fill him up, with an angry gaze at the blonde.  
"Open the goddamn window" his lips formed.  
Butter looked around the room, supposedly checking if his parents were around and the quietly opened the window.  
"What are you still doing here?!" the brunette hissed, but quiet so Butters' parents wouldn't hear.  
Butters looked away, biting his lip.  
"Answer me, faggot!"  
"Don't call me that, Eric!" the blonde said immediately, sounding a little angry.

_I waited for you yesterday…  
Eventually walked home in the rain…_

"…I…I…I just can't do it." He continued in a calmer voice "I'm really sorry, but… I just can't."  
Cartman stared at him in pure shock.  
"Could you please repeat that…?" he demanded.  
His voice was shaking with anger, disbelieve and disappointment.  
Butters could tell, but right now Eric didn't care.  
"I'm sorry…" he just said again, before closing the window.  
"'I'M SORRY??! THAT'S ALL YOU'RE TELLING ME?! YOU'RE SORRY?!!" Cartman yelled, ignoring the fact that Butters parents (and maybe the whole neighborhood) would surely hear him and ground their son for weeks. "WHO DO YOU THINK I AM; BUTTERS?!! SIXTEEN FUCKING YEARS I SPEND IN THIS TOWN! SIXTEEN FUCKING YEARS!!! NOW WE FINALLY HAVE THE CHANCE TO GET FUCKING AWAY FROM HERE AND YOU TELL ME YOU'RE FUCKING SORRY!???"

Butters pressed a pillow over his ears, but he could still hear the screaming.

"I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO GET AWAY, TOO! BUT FINE; JUST STAY WITH YOU PSYCHOPATHIC PARENTS AND LET'EM GROUND YOU FOR EVERY FUCKING THING YOU DO! IF YOU'RE HAPPY THEN, YOU LITTLE BITCH! BUT NEVER EVER COME TO ME AND ASK FOR HELP; UNDERSTOOD?!"  
That was when the first raindrops fell down, getting more and more in only a few seconds.  
But Eric didn't care.  
At least no one could tell he was crying…

_I waited to see  
If you felt the same for me…_

"I'm sorry Eric… I'm so sorry…" Butters cried to himself.  
He knew how much it meant to Cartman to finally leave South Park.  
Kennys older brother Kevin would've brought them to Denver with his Truck, cause he wanted to go there anyway.  
They could've started a new life.  
And the best thing about it was, that Cartman actually wanted to take Butters with him.  
But Butters just had the feeling that it wasn't that easy.  
Plus, if his parents found him, he'd never see the sunlight again because he would be grounded for the rest of his life.  
He already herd his father's footsteps outside the door…

The next morning Kyle, Stan, and Kenny were quiet surprised to see their friends at school.  
"Hey… weren't you supposed to be in Denver now…?" asked Kyle disappointed, leaning over to Cartman, who only gave him a deathly glare, grabbed his schoolbooks and went to the biology room.

But he didn't make it there, because he ran into Butters.

_But you don't  
And you won't  
Go against you asshole father…_

First, he just wanted to ignore the petite blonde, but he couldn't when he saw the bluish green bruises under his left eye and the band aids covering his arms.  
Neither him nor Butters spoke or moved.  
"Oh my god, Butters! What happened to you?" Kyle asked worried.  
Butters snapped back to reality and quickly turned around to walk away, when Kenny suddenly grabbed his wrist.  
"Let go of me." Butters said quietly.  
"Not before you tell us, who did this to you." Carefully Kenny touched the swollen skin under Butters' eye.  
Kyle gave Cartman a interrogative look.  
"Don't you dare to speak out what's on your mind right now, Jew!" Cartman whispered dangerously quiet.  
Kyle looked at his feet "Okay, Okay… I just thought… you…"  
"What makes you think I'd do something like this to him??!"  
Before Kyle could defend himself, he was pressed against the wall, Cartmans fist right in front of his face.  
"CARTMAN!" Stan yelled.  
"Eric!" Butters screamed "L-let go of him! It.. it was… m-my d-dad…!"

_Going broke  
Quitting dope  
For you folks  
Why did I even bother?  
Why did I…_

"WHAT?" the four boys said at the same time.  
Carman let go of Kyle, causing him to fall to the ground, and instead faced Butters "He… hits you?"  
Butters shook his head "N-no… it… it was the first time. He heard that we wanted to go to Denver…"  
Immediately Erics face went white "He… he h-heard me…?"  
"It's not you fault…" Butters mumbled, staring to the ground "Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
"Like hell you'll be!" Cartman hissed "They're fucking crazy! They'll _kill_ you… THEY EVEN TRIED TO, ONCE!!"  
Butters bit his lip, his eyes filled with tears and he started to shake.  
"Shut up!" said Kenny, who stepped between him and Cartman protectively.  
Eric remained silent and walked away.

_I waited for minds to change…  
Pointing their fingers of blame…_

"I'm sorry…!" Butters sobbed desperate and pushed Kenny aside "I…Oh, Eric, I _really_ wanted to leave South Park! But… I'm scared. I'm so scared!"

Surprised Cartman wanted to turn around, but was unable to do so as Butters leans his head against his back and dug his fingers in his red sweater.  
Kyle and Stan dragged Kenny, who seemed very interested in Cartmans further reactions, into their biology room.

"Let go of me." Cartman said coldly.  
But the smaller boy only shook his head and tightened the grip around the rough fabric of the sweater "No! Eric…!"  
"Butters, I swear you'll regret it if you don't let fucking go of me!"  
"But Eric…"  
The dark-haired boy turned around abruptly, causing Butters to stumble backwards.  
"Listen, Blondie," he yelled "I'm through with this! I'm so sick of you and your pathetic parents. Get yourself another idiot to spend the rest of your poor life here with you!"  
"Eric!" Butters cried "don't say that! I… I don't want someone else. I want… _you_, Eric!  
But… my…p-parents…"

"_It's not my fault  
you're ashamed of how you feel!!"_

Butters cheeks turned brightly red "H-how I f-f-feel…?"  
"Forget it…" Cartman murmured, disappeared into the biology room and left Butters alone in the hall.

_Cause you don't  
And you won't  
Go against your asshole father_

"Are you okay…?" Kyle asked, somewhat worried about his rival-friend.  
"No." Cartman sat down on his chair and rested his head against Kyle's shoulder "I'm totally screwed, Kahl. I don't know what to do…"  
The redhead swallowed and stroke Cartmans head in a comforting manner "It's quiet strange to hear that from you…"  
"Shut up…!"

~ ~ ~  
Butters threw his schoolbag into the corner of his room and let himself fall down on his bed, burying his face in his pillow.  
Every word Eric spoke in the last two days repeated over and over in his head…  
"_But never ever come to me and ask for help!_" …"_It's no my fault you're ashamed of how you feel!_"  
The blonde sobbed "…tha-that's true…."

_Going broke  
Quitting dope  
For your folks  
Why did I even bother?  
Why did I…_

Not even Kyle dared to ask Cartman about what happened between him and Butters the night before.  
Kenny and Stan didn't ask either, but in the end this only caused a very awkward silence between the four kids, lasting over the whole day.  
After school was finally over they just went home without even saying goodbye to each other.

At home Cartman didn't eat anything at all, causing Liane to worry, and just went upstairs into his room, where he immediately collapsed against the door.  
After sliding slowly to the floor, he rested his head on his arms, which were draped over his knees.  
"This is **so** ridiculous."

He had remained in this position for almost an hour, thinking, when the sudden ringing of his cell phone brought him back to reality.  
When he saw Butters' name on the display, he just wanted the stupid phone against the wall.  
But he didn't.

_Cause you don't  
Just admit it!_

"Butters ?"  
"Eric…?" Butters' voices sounded really nervous.  
If not to say totally freaked out.  
"Eric! _Please_ h-help me I—AHH!"

_Cause you won't  
Just admit it!  
Just admit it!_

"Butters what happened?!" Cartman screamed, slightly worried.  
"Eric!"  
"Butters, damnit!"  
"My dad is going to kill me!!!"

_Just admit it!  
Just admit it!_

The last thing Cartman could hear was a cracking noise.  
For a moment his heart stopped beating.  
"Butters…!"

_JUST ADMIT IT!_

Never before in his life, had Eric Cartman felt so scared.  
He ran downstairs, grabbed his jacket and stormed out the door as fast as he could.  
As soon as he saw Butters' house at the end of the street he speeded up even more.  
Alone the thought of Butters pleading voice let his heart arch in pain.  
He didn't even bother to ring the door bell, but just pushed has hard as he could against the wooden door, until it gave in and broke out of its angles.  
From above, he could hear Butters' dad's angry shouting.

"D-dad! Stop it!" Butters screamed and tried to push his father away.  
"No! That's enough, young man!" Chris Stotch grabbed his son's wrist with one hand and raised the other one dangerously slow, ready to hit him "That's what you get from being such a faggot!!"  
Butters closed his eyes.  
_Eric…! _

_I called you a whore,  
Broke down you door  
And you don't even the me!!_

"Don't touch him!"  
Butters shot his eyes open in surprise.  
The grip around his wrist loosened and his father was pulled backwards.  
Unprepared and surprised, Butters felt to the ground.  
"Don't you _dare_ to touch him… !" Cartman repeated slowly, in a dangerously deep voice that sent a shiver down Butters' spine.  
Butters' Dad gritted his teeth in anger, but realized that he had no chance against Cartmans 200 pounds of muscles- he really was more big boned that fat after all.  
"E- … Eric…!" Butters sobbed "You … you r-really c-came…" he looked at his hands, which were intertwining nervously "Oh… I … I'm glad…"  
Cartman blushed lightly but still the look he gave Butters, as the petite boy stood up, was deathly cold.

_And how could I heal  
When you don't even feel?  
And why won't you hate me??_

Cause you don't  
And you won't  
Go against you asshole father

Going broke  
Quitting dope  
For your folks  
Why did I even bother…?

For a few moments the two boys just stared at each other silently.  
The world seemed to stand still.  
"D-don't look a-at me like th-this…" Butters finally whispered, breaking the eye contact "Please, don't be m-mad at me… I t-told you I'm sorry!"  
The taller boy shrugged "I know… but still… "  
"If you're still angry, why a-are you even here … ?!"  
"Because I fucking care, though!!"  
The blondes eyes widened and his cheeks turned brightly red " Y-You wh-what?"  
Cartman turned away, obviously not willing to repeat what he said before "You fucking heard me."  
"I did…" Butters muttered "but I … I can't really… believe it."  
Cartman gulped. His gaze flew nervously around the room, anywhere but in Butters' direction.  
"I mean it!" he murmured barely hearable.  
Butters could hear it anyways, and it made a shy smile creep onto his lips.  
"So umn… do **you** care…?" questioning, almost unsecured looking, amber eyes met soft blue ones.  
Butters stepped towards him and gently took Eric's bigger hands into his own ones leaned his forehead against Eric's chest "Of course I do"  
They both twitched as they heard Chris Stotch's voice from the corner of the room "You are… grounded, … Butters."  
"No. I'm not." The boy replied calmly "I'll never be grounded again. I'm gonna take the next train to Denver, Dad."

_But you don't  
Cause you're nothing but  
Broken down daddy little daughter son  
Aren't ya??_

"Are you crazy?"  
"I'm serious Dad." Butters whipped a tear that rolled over his cheek away with the back of his hand. "This is goodbye… "  
Cartman grabbed his other hand and squeezed it lightly.  
"Are you sure?" he asked concerned.  
The blonde nodded and gave him a weak smile "I am. Even if you don't want to come with me anymore and although I'm scared. I'll be leaving South Park tonight."  
He looked back to his father who still sat on the floor slightly dazed – he probably hit his head a little too hard - and his smile faded.  
"Goodbye Dad"  
He got no response.  
Tears welled up in Butters' eyes again and he swallowed.  
"Come on…" Cartman murmured and lightly tugged on the smaller boys hand "let's go. Just forget that asshole."  
Butters gave him an unsecured look but still followed him downstairs.

"You know…" Cartman began as they walked out of the front door "I haven't unpacked my bag. Just grab the things you need and we can take the bus to the train station."  
Butters smiled and shook his head "I don't want to take anything with me. I just… want to start a new life. I saved 200$ and when we're in Denver I guess I have to get a job."

_Going broke  
Quitting dope  
For you folks  
Why did I even bother?_

Why did I …?

Butters watched the countryside pass as the train moved through a dry valley.  
He was sure that he made the right decision, but still his heart was racing and his hands were trembling lightly.  
Cartman noticed this and carefully placed his own hand over Butters' one, rubbing it with his thumb in a comforting manner.  
"Hey…" he whispered "Are you okay?"  
Butters looked at him surprised, then smiled and leaned his head against the taller boy shoulder "I don't want to sound cheesy but… I think I'm okay as long as you're with me, Eric."  
A warm smile spread on Cartman's lips and he placed a gentle kiss on Butters forehead "That _did_sound cheesy…"


End file.
